The disclosure generally relates to a method for establishing a networking connection and, more particularly, to a method for establishing a networking connection between a wireless device and a wireless access point.
As different kinds of Internet service are being increasingly used in various applications, wireless communication devices have become more and more diversified in terms of appearance and more and more compact in size. Some input devices (such as the computer mouse, keyboard, and touch panel) and even display devices have been omitted from many wireless communication devices, because they not only require more complex circuitry in implementations but also occupy more space. In this situation, a user is not allowed to directly configure the profile of a wireless local area network (WLAN) corresponding to a wireless access point into the wireless communication device through the aforementioned input devices. Moreover, even if the wireless communication device has the capability to automatically detect available wireless access points, the wireless communication is not capable of displaying detected wireless access points on the display device for the user to select because the wireless communication is equipped with no display device. Apparently, it is troublesome for the user to connect the wireless communication device to an available wireless access point in the WALN.